


Always Be My Maybe

by TheNarratress



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Cute, First Love, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Ravenclaw, Sweet, Teen Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNarratress/pseuds/TheNarratress
Summary: JinYoung's day as a Ravenclaw already had been hard enough. Not only did he get his first ever detention because of a 'study' session with his friends BamBam and YuGyeom, he also had to sneek back into the common room late at night without being caught.Good that his friend JaeBeom was waiting for him to brighten up the rest of his not so sunny day. However, why does he suddenly feel so nervouse around the elder?





	Always Be My Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone~
> 
> I hope you are all well ^_____^
> 
> This story was created for the current challenge of the G7 Amino writers club. In this challenge we were not allowed to use certain words. My words were:
> 
> One
> 
> Or
> 
> Even
> 
> The story is set in Hogwarts. I drew inspiration from this video: https://youtu.be/BXmvpLEO82Y (which is definetly worth watching). I kept the boys in the houses the video mentiones.
> 
> I'm a Ravenclaw but I'm not really good in inventing riddles (or by solving them (let's say that I most likely would have to wait for other students to let me in all the time)). Because of that I turned to google. The riddle in this story comes from this site: https://www.getriddles.com/love-riddles/
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy my story. 
> 
> Have a nice day and stay safe~
> 
> Narra

Dim moonlight fell through the windows and illuminated the steps that led upwards the Ravenclaw tower. A few candles were burning to help brighten up the way at night but their light barely compared to the full moon outside. Wind rattled on the window frames which created a sound that echoed through the whole tower. 

JinYoung hastily took multiple steps at once while also trying to create as little noise as possible. Everytime the wind rattled especially hard on the windows he kept standing still and listened into the silence that followed. His lips were pressed tightly together while he sneakily took a glance down the spiral staircase, freezing by the sight of the smallest shadow that could be lurking downstairs. As well as upstairs. Sweat formed on his forehead while he quickly continued taking step after step.

When the fifth floor finally came into view, he let out an audible sigh and hurried forward. Torches on the fifth floor led him down the well known corridor. With quick steps, he rushed forward. This time not worrying about the sound of his footsteps as a thick carpet muffled them instantly and finally rounded the last corner of his journey. His goal would not be far off now. Only a few more steps and he would stand in front of the door without a doorknob and a keyhole. In fact, most who are not in the house of Ravenclaw probably wouldn’t identify it as a door wouldn’t there be a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. The emblem of Ravenclaw. 

Hastily, he stepped in front of it which caused the knocker to start speaking: “Will you solve my riddle?”  
JinYoung took a deep breath to calm his rapidly beating heart. Unintentionally, he closed his eyes and started to rub his surprisingly cold hands. The movement brought him a bit of warmth which also started to make him relax a little bit. He took in a final deep breath before opening his eyes again.  
To his utter surprise, he sounded confident when he demanded to hear the riddle from the knocker. Almost instantly it started to speak again. 

“I can grow fast, I can die slow, I can be a joy and pain as you may already know. What am I?”

The knocker fell quiet, giving JinYoung room to answer it’s question. It wasn’t an unusual kind question. It was, however, a tougher riddle to find an answer too. JinYoung gupled, closed his eyes again and softly mumbled the riddle to himself. Tiredly, he rubbed his forehead while thinking hard for a solution. His brilliant mind wandered so far off, that he neither notice the movement nor the footsteps on his right hand side.

A young man who was also wearing blue and bronze moved closer and closer to the fifteen year old. Once he was close enough, the young man laid his arm around JinYoungs shoulder which made the later twitch in shock. His eyes flew open and stared at the young man next to him. He let out a sigh of relief before he let his head fall onto the others shoulder. Playfully, he hit the others arm while he started whispering yelling at the other: “JaeBeom hyung! You scared me! I thought Filch might have caught me. I honestly can’t afford getting another round of detention tonight”

JaeBeom blinked in surprise and pushed JinYoung slightly off of himself so he could have a closer look at the younger.  
“Wait! You got detention? How did you manage this miracle to happen? And why was I not there to see that?!?” JaeBeom asked. A mischievous grin appeared on his face while he pulled his friend closer to himself.

JinYoung huffed and rolled his eyes at the comment of his friend.  
“Well… let’s just say that studying with BamBam and YuGyeom turned out to be… interesting. It was Snape who busted us… he had no mercy… so the three of us got detention. I have to report to Snape on Monday evening. Not quite sure what he planned for this detention to be tho. I just hope he doesn’t send us into the forest,” JinYoung explained and sighed.

The elder nodded slowly before turning his attention towards the knocker again.  
“Well… welcome to the normal student life. Now you can graduate with honor,” JaeBeom smiled which caused JinYoung to wrinkle his nose and playfully push JaeBeom away from him. 

“Anyway, it’s not BamBam AND it’s not YuGyeom,” JaeBeom continued which made JinYoung look at the elder in confusion. JaeBeom, who noticed that the younger wasn’t getting what he was referring to simply nodded towards the knocker.  
“It’s not the answer. I tried,” he explained further, which made JinYoung shake his head in disbelief. However, a soft smile still found its way to the corner of his lips.

“You seriously thought that BamBam and YuGyeom were the answer?” JinYoung asked to which JaeBeom smiled proudly.  
“Well, I tried 'Brat' at first but that wasn’t the answer either. I didn’t care too much though as the light over there is actually pretty okay to read”

It was only then when JinYoung noticed the bright yellow book with dark blue pages in JaeBeom’s left hand. This book looked slightly thicker than his last read. Both books, however, had looked strange compared to the usual school books they carried around all day long. None of the books in the library had this many bright colours on them. His hyung's books were muggle books. 

Without hesitation grabbed JinYoung the yellow book to have a closer look at it. He always had been interested in what the elder was reading. However, he had never picked up a book like that to read it himself. All he knew was that his hyung enjoyed them and constantly got them from his muggle parents, who had bought an owl for exactly that purpose (and of course to send their son an occasional letter).

“Frankly in Love… This sounds like a different kind of story you usually read,” JinYoung said slowly while reading the short description on the inside of it.  
“It… is,” JaeBeom hesitantly agreed and took the book back with a bashful smile.  
“Well… I tried to get into more genres and learn more things so…” JaeBeom continued while tightening his grip on the yellow book in his hands.

“Learning, huh?” JinYoung said and began to smirk. “Any reasons why you want to learn about fake dating then?”  
JaeBeom smiled softly to look unmoved, however, his hands were telling another story. His hold on the yellow book got so strong that the knuckles of his fingers started to turn white. JinYoung watched the elders hand with the biggest amusement before he decided to release him from his suffering. Softly, he laid a hand on his hyung’s and smiled a warm and soft smile that only a handful of carefully selected people got to see on him. 

“It’s okay, hyung. I’m just teasing you,” JinYoung said and winked mischievously “Just a tip; don’t fake date. Your basically wasting your energy when you do that. Relationships...”  
JinYoung suddenly stopped and fell silent for a while. JaeBeom wrinkled his brows while watching his friend before gently nudging him to bring him back from wherever his mind had wandered off to. Quickly, JinYoung blinked to focus on JaeBeom before he began to grin widely.

“I got it!” he yelled before instantly clapping a hand over his mouth as he realized that he should be quiet around this time of hour if he did not want to get caught by Filch and his loyal cat Mrs. Norris.  
“Got what? You spaced out,” JaeBeom asked, curious what the youngers mind just came up with. JinYoung grinned and pointed at the knocker in front of them. Confidently, he straightened himself up before giving the solution he just had found: “A relationship”

“Well done,” the knocker said before opening a passage into the Ravenclaw common room. JinYoung thrusted his fist into the air in a silent victory before rushing through the door. Amused about the victorious behaviour of his friend began JaeBeom to smile before he followed the younger inside.

The common room before them was empty. None of them were surprised by that as it was already late. Multiple candles, enchanted to never stop burning, were spending their lights to students who wanted to do a few more extra hours of studying before going to sleep. The light was not especially bright but bright enough to work. The dancing light made it possible to clearly see the calming blue of their walls but more importantly the multiple bookshelves that were loved and used by every Ravenclaw on a daily basis. Arched windows were set into the walls of the circular common room, which allowed the students to look down at the school grounds. The view was truly stunning as they were able to see the Herbology gardens, the forbidden forest, the lake and the Quidditch pitch. Especially when the full moon shone at its brightest, they were able to see the beauty that was their very own school grounds. 

A fire still burned weakly in the fireplace on the right side of the room. JinYoung picked up a few more logs while happily humming a song and carefully placing them into the fireplace to make the fire grow stronger and also warmer. The sounds of a clock and the burning fire filled the room. Wonderful, warm sounds that reminded JinYoung of home. The smell of burning wood filled the air. A smell almost as wonderful as fresh ink on paper.

A blissful sigh escaped JinYoung’s throat before turning himself around to face JaeBeom. The elder had taken the opportunity to sit on the blue two-seat sofa in front of the fireplace. He briefly closed his eyes to truly enjoy the warmth of the fire that was warming up his skin. 

JinYoung took a few quick steps to sit right next to his friend. Without hesitation he pushed himself as close to the other as possible and nestled his head on his shoulder while still facing the fire. For a long while the two young males sat next to each other in wonderful silence. This was truly home. JinYoung’s home. It always has been and hopefully it will always be.

After a while JaeBeom began to slightly turn his upper body around to have a clearer look at his friend. The elder stared at JinYoung for a few seconds before he let himself fall back into his previous position. It seemed as if the elder had wanted to say something. JinYoung lifted his head and blinked a few times in confusion.  
“What?” he asked moving a bit away to look at JaeBeom to not miss any subtle indication on that sudden odd behaviour during their calm moment together. 

A deep sigh escaped JaeBeom before he hesitantly started to speak: “Well… I’ve been thinking lately”  
JaeBeom stopped for a while after saying that. It then looked as if he wanted to add more to that but stopped himself from doing so. JinYoung lifted his brows because of this unusual behaviour of his friend before he lightly nudged him again. A teasing smile found its way to his lips as if that would bring the other to finally say what he wanted to say.

“You’re impatient,” the elder complained with an amused smile.  
“I wouldn’t be if you would spill the tea already. Is something bothering you? Last time I checked I’m going to have to deal with exam anxiety this year,” JinYoung said in a whining tone of voice and started pouting shortly after he stopped talking.  
“You’re worried about your O.W.L.s already? The year only just started”  
“Not the point. What do you want to say?” JinYoung pointed out right away to prevent his friend from changing the subject. JaeBeom lowered his eyes and softly started to pet the book right next to him. With raised eyebrows watched JinYoung his friends odd behaviour.

“What do you think would it feel like to fall in love?” JaeBeom suddenly asked without lifting his gaze. His voice was soft. He spoke almost too soft, so that JinYoung would have had trouble hearing him if he wouldn’t be sitting right next to him.  
“Love? That’s random. I don’t know. Honestly never gave it a lot of thoughts,” JinYoung admitted to which JaeBeom slowly nodded.

“Well… I did. I read a book that described how it feels like to fall and to be in love. And I… I don’t know. The book said that sometimes it’s the small things that tell you that your in love. Like… you know… wanting this person to be the first to hear what’s going on in your life. That your thoughts always end up with them. That they’re actually the first thing that comes to your mind when you wake up and the last when you go back to sleep. It said that this person will brighten your life in the best way possible,” JaeBeom explained while fixing his eyes on the flames in front of him. As it didn’t look as if JaeBeom would continue anytime soon, JinYoung nestled his head against JaeBeom’s shoulder again. Both kept quiet for a short moment. The previous spoken words rang through JinYoung’s thoughts. What the elder just described did not sound that unfamiliar to JinYoung. They actually felt very familiar which made the youngsters heart slightly beat a little faster.

“So… is there someone... that makes you feel that way?” he asked and suddenly started to feel nervous once those words left his mouth. He softly bit his lips not sure if he would like the answer to his own question. Usually, he would turn his head to watch JaeBeom answer but he kept his eyes fixed on the flames in front of him. He heard JaeBeom huff quietly before he finally answered his question.

“Maybe,” he said. 

JinYoung nodded lightly. A single word. An answer that was telling him something and nothing at the same time. And still, for some reason he felt a pang of disappointment. Again, he began to nestle his head against his friends shoulder but for some odd reason he just did not find the perfect spot that always made him feel comfortable. He sighed and just wanted to try sitting in another position when JaeBeom started to speak again.

“What about you?” he asked.

This question made JinYoung freeze right away. He felt how his cheeks started to heat up slightly, to which he instantly turned his head away from JaeBeom’s view. He took a few calming breaths before shifting his position. Unintentionally, his fingers found the seam of his shirt and began to clench and unclench it softly. JaeBeom’s eyes lay heavy on him which made the younger stiffen up a bit more. A low giggle suddenly reached his ears, which made him turn his head around. 

Warm familiar eyes instantly found his and that by itself started to calm down the younger. It did not manage to calm him down completely though as his body still felt stiff and tense.  
JaeBeom softly nudged the younger and giggled teasingly in an obvious attempt to make his friend talk again. The short and soft touch made JinYoung’s skin tickle lightly. 

JinYoung shortly bit his lips before he muttered an answer under his breath. This time it was JaeBeom’s turn to raise his eyebrows at JinYoung. He leaned a bit closer and gestured to the other to repeat the previously spoken words.

“I think… I think there is,” JinYoung confessed which made JaeBeom instantly move a little closer to him. Shyly, JinYoung lowered his gaze and turned his head but JaeBeom was too close to hide from him.  
“Tell me!” the elder demanded with a teasing smile on his face. 

It took every little bit of courage JinYoung had in his body to directly look into the elders eyes. Those wonderful eyes. He took a deep breath and then slowly said: “I’ll show you”

The elder clearly did not expect JinYoung to say something like that. Teasingly he nudged JinYoung again before gesturing towards the staircases that lead to the dorm rooms.  
“Well, not so sure if that’s such a brilliant idea. I mean it would look kind of weird, wouldn’t it?” JaeBeom started to hastily rumble and then pointed at the staircase that lead to the girl dorms.  
“We can’t go up there so your special person can’t possibly be a girl. And for the guys... just imagine us getting into the room and stand right next to that poor boys bed to watch him. On second thought that might be fun tho... but I guess your chances would be getting smaller if he suddenly wakes up and…”

JinYoung bit his lips while listening to his friend. His eyes had never left the elder’s. Slowly, however, they started to wander south until they finally landed on JaeBeom’s quickly moving lips. Soft looking lips. 

A sudden urge to lean forward and feel those soft lips on his overcame him. An urge he gladly followed without thinking. Quickly, he brushed his lips against JaeBeom’s, which caused the elder to instantly fall silent. His warm breath caressed JinYoung’s cheek which made the younger realize what he was doing. His eyes widened in shock and he abruptly pulled back. He wanted to bury his head in his hands and hide himself from JaeBeom but before he could do so he felt strong arms around him. Warmth engulfed him which made the mere thought of pushing the other away and hide in the darkest corner disappear.

“I hoped... JinYoungie! I hoped! But I was not sure… I didn’t want to lose you,” the elder quietly confessed. His hold on the younger strengthened.  
Realizing what the elder was telling him with that, he lifted his arms to embrace JaeBeom as well. JinYoung blissfully sighed before he laid his head on the others shoulders. Slowly, he closed his eyes. He was warm and sweet. He was JaeBeom. His JaeBeom.

Only when he felt a gentle hand caressing his cheek he opened his eyes again. He lifted his gaze to look at the other and smiled. JaeBeom’s hands gently pushed his chin upwards. Instantly, JinYoung knew what the elder was planning on doing. Unconsciously, JinYoung liked his lips with a short small motion which made the elder laugh before bringing the younger closer to himself. Hesitantly, he brushed his upper lip against JinYoungs and then slowly captured them with his.


End file.
